Intruders On Earth
by Lil-Baka
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan defend the Earth from an otherworld clan.
1. The DBZ Squad Suffers Losses

CHAPTER 1 - The DBZ Squad Suffers Losses  
  
  
  
Goku was happily sitting at his table eating, when suddenly, he sensed three evil powers slowly entering the atmosphere of the Earth. He suddenly stopped, and jumped up from his chair, but then he remembered his food, so he would investigate the powers later. When Goku was done eating, he followed the power levels, which at that time had already landed closeby. He flew over the nearby area, trying to find where the powers were coming from. Suddenly, he sensed another power coming at him. He recognized it as it moved towards him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Goku asked.  
  
"Finding these strange power levels, now get out of my way fool," Vegeta responded.  
  
Suddenly a great beam headed towards them, instinctively, they parted, and the beam went right through where they were just standing. Then, Three figures appeared just above the horizon. The two great saiyans flew towards them. Each of the aliens were unique, one of them had female characteristics, and another had male characteristics, but one was unlike the others, he had all white, armored skin, with a blue stripe on the top of his head. He also had three sharp horns along the top of his skull.  
  
Underneath the three intruders was a giant meteorite that had apparently been caused by an armored ship sitting in the bowels of the crater.  
  
Then, Goku and Vegeta sensed other powers in the distance. A few seconds later, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, and Trunks showed up. For a few moments, everyone stood in silence, staring at each other, then, one of the aliens put their hand out, and the Z Fighters got into a fighting stance. Then, a small laser-like energy beam came out of the alien's finger, and went straight towards Krillin.  
  
Goku shouted, "KRILLIN, MOVE!"  
  
Krillin collapsed as the beam went through his chest. He stumbled down into the water and as he went under, another beam came out of the alien's finger, and went towards Piccolo. The aliens were far more powerful than Piccolo so he was unable to dodge the beam. It went right through Piccolo's torso. Green blood came out of his chest, and he too went down into the water. The aliens smiled slightly at their accomplishment.  
  
Gohan shouted, "NOOOOO, PICCOLO!!"  
  
Gohan screamed in anger, and powered up.  
  
"No, save your energy Gohan. The time to fight will come soon." Goku told Gohan.  
  
Next, the intruder shot at Goku, but he wasn't going to be hit that easily. He just moved slightly to the side. If it was a fight the intruders wanted, a fight is what they are going to get. 


	2. The Fenikkusu No Anbu

CHAPTER 2 - The Fenikkusu No Anbu Clan  
  
The horned alien announced, "We are from The Fenikkusu No Anbu Clan, my name is Akuryou. To my left is Naito Neko and to my right is Ribingu. Our clan contains many different races from around the universe. If you do not surrender now then we will be forced to kill everyone that inhabits this planet. For you see, we have depleted the resources on our planet and must use yours. So surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"This is our planet and we are prepared to defend it at all costs, even if that means to sacrifice our own lives," Goku responded.  
  
"If you wish," Akuryou said.  
  
Goku knew that a fight was about to erupt, so he told Goten and Trunks to go get some Senzu Beans.  
  
"We're on our way, Dad," Goten responded.  
  
As Goten and Trunks went off to get the Senzu Beans, the three last fighters, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan prepared for battle. They aren't going to show them their full power yet, they only will if they have to. Suddenly, the male invader, Ribingu, lunged at Gohan, starting the battle. Gohan dodged each punch with ease, and counterattacked after each of the invader's attacks, but was also unable to hit him. Vegeta shot an energy blast at Naito Neko, which was easily rejected off into the east.  
  
Akuryou lunged at Goku, and swiftly attacked. After the intruders were unsuccessful at injuring the Z Fighters, they drew back, and powered up. So, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan Level 1. The intruders stared at them curiously, examining their transformation. But after a few moments, they lost curiosity in it, and they attacked once again. Goku and Vegeta were able to keep up with the intruders, but Gohan was not. He was hit over and over again. He got thrown down into the ground, leaving a crater just as big as the intruder's crater from the ship.  
  
Ribingu shot a powerful energy blast at Gohan, but Goku appeared in front of the blast, and deflected it. Gohan flew out of the hole, and powered up as high as he could, to Super Saiyan Level 2. Goku and Vegeta also powered up to level 2. After powering up, the DBZ fighters hit the intruders attack after attack. They drew back, and the intruders powered up higher. As they fought, Goku noticed a decrease in Gohan's power. Goku realized that Gohan was unable to train because he had been concentrating on schoolwork instead.  
  
Suddenly, Ribingu shot the same laser like blast on Gohan that he had used against Piccolo and Krillin. The blast went straight through Gohan, like it did to the others. Ribingu laughed loudly, and Goku stopped.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku shouted.  
  
Goku started to glow. A bright light was emitting from him and the rocks from the ground were floating up in the air around his body. The wind started to swirl around him, and his power level was increasing rapidly. The sky grew dark as the clouds were pulled towards him. The intruders, and even Vegeta, stared in awe at Goku. 


	3. The Great Transformation

CHAPTER 3 - The Great Transformation  
  
Lightning strikes surrounded Goku, and a bright light suddenly emitted from him, so bright that everyone was unable to see what was happening. When the light went away, Goku had long, golden hair, and his arms were two times bigger because of the transformation. There was a glow of energy emitting from Goku. He had finally reached Super Saiyan 3!  
  
Vegeta screamed, "No! No! That's impossible! How did Kakarot surpass me once again?!?"  
  
The intruders could sense his power level, Goku had surpassed them by far. So, they ran, they started to fly as fast as they could. But, Goku was too fast for them. He easily caught up to them. So, the intruders split up. They went in three different directions. Vegeta went after Ribingu, and Goku went after Naito Neko. They would have to let Akuryou go, and find him later.  
  
Goku easily caught up to Naito Neko, but Vegeta was having trouble catching up to Ribingu, because he was a little bit faster than Vegeta. After Vegeta followed Ribingu for a great distance, Ribingu stopped and turned around. He landed on the ground, and Vegeta did the same. Vegeta ran straight at Ribingu and kicked, but it was blocked. Ribingu was faster than Vegeta, so Vegeta would have to use his fighting experience to win the battle. They fought endlessly, each almost perfectly matched. But, Vegeta hadn't let out his full power yet. He drew back from the fight, and laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Ribingu asked.  
  
"You may think that you will win, but you are just a rodent. I am supreme over everyone. It is an honor for you to fight me, and I am impressed that you have made it this far. But, your time will soon be over." Vegeta laughed again. "You will now see the true power of the saiyans."  
  
Vegeta let out a scream, and the Earth started to rumble. An energy field surrounded Vegeta, and lightning lit the sky. Ribingu stared in wonder at Vegeta, contemplating what to do next. He decided he would have to face Vegeta one on one. The Earth continued to shake, and Vegeta grew stronger every second. The once beautiful landscape began to crumble, and from the nearby rivers began to erupt gigantic waves.  
  
After what seemed to be an endless time for Ribingu, Vegeta finally was powered up to his full power. As soon as he was done, he immediately disappeared from Ribingu's sight. He looked around, confused and scared. Suddenly, he felt a great pain in his back and he went flying into a nearby plateau, which immediately crumbled at impact. Ribingu lay, buried underneath the rocks, waiting for the pain to go away. He could hear Vegeta's distant laugh, moving closer every second. Soon, he could even hear Vegeta's footsteps, only a few feet away. Then, his footsteps stopped, all he could hear was the hissing of the wind and the beating of his own heart. Then, he could sense an energy ball, heading straight for him. He struggled to get out of the rocks, but he couldn't, there were too many.  
  
He could see the light of the blast glowing through the small crevices of the rock. He closed his eyes and the last thing he heard was the sound of Vegeta's laughter. He cursed, then, he was gone. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta surveyed the destruction that he had caused, a crater one mile wide, the bottom as smooth as glass. He started to head back to where he could sense Goku's power, he laughed at the fact that he had not eliminated the pathetic alien.  
  
When he found Goku, he had already outran Naito Neko multiple times, but she kept running in another direction every time that Goku caught up. Goku was just toying with her.  
  
Vegeta yelled out, "Hurry up Kakarot, you're boring me."  
  
Finally, Goku smashed Naito Neko into the ground. She struggled to get up, and when she did, she grew mad, and recklessly attacked Goku, who easily blocked each attack. He then decided to move onto the offensive side. He smashed Naito Neko in the stomach, then kicked her head backwards, and then smashed her into the ground again.  
  
She groaned with pain as she tried to stand up. She grabbed her stomach, and then collapsed. Finally, she got up, and shook off the pain. Naito Neko knew she couldn't win, but she was going to fight until the end, to keep pride in herself, and pride for her clan. Once again, she attacked Goku, but was unsuccessful. Over and over, she was thrown and hit. But, every time she came back for more. She wasn't going to give up, no matter what. She desperately hoped that she would be able to live, but she wasn't going to beg for her life or surrender, no matter what.  
  
"Kakarot, stop playing around, if you don't finish it, I will."  
  
So, the next time that Goku hit Naito Neko into the ground, he pulled his hands back behind his body.  
  
"KKAAAAAA---MEEEEEEEE---HAAAAAAAAA---MEEEEEEEEEEE---HAA!!!!"  
  
Goku shot a powerful Kamehameha wave right at Naito Neko. She knew that she couldn't block it or deflect it, so she just held still and prepared to die.  
  
"Finally, Kakarot, you have eliminated that insolent fool."  
  
Goku collapsed down to the ground, and he went back to his normal state.  
  
"Vegeta---" Goku coughed, "you must---defeat Akuryou."  
  
He then fell on his side, and became unconscious.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "you pathetic weakling Kakarot."  
  
Then, Vegeta flew off towards Akuryou's power level. He knew that he was far away, but he would chase him, and save the Earth, and claim the fame from Goku. He flew off into the distance, leaving Goku lying, unconscious on the cold ground. 


End file.
